broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Arthtrott
Arthtrott Purelight is an earth pony artificer infiltrator class that using gems he imbued with the energies of the elements of harmony, placed into runeslots, on a rather large eletronic -mechnical bracelet he built, creat a magical field effect, allowing him to cast moderate to strong spells. Although both harmfull and beneficial are available, Arthtrott has chosen to use only helpful ones that can be cast on the group to aid them in their quest: Others are the heroes. Arthtrott is a shetland type pony with a peach coat and redish blond mane and tail with a streak of gold through both. His eye color was blue but changed to lavender when he first used magic . His cutie mark is the jewel of the sixth element of friendship(magic), surrounded with an elliptical gold ring / bracelet with the five other elements evenly spaced around the band. It exactly matches the artificer bracelet on his left wrist with the same 5 jewels. Under his mane is a small horn that formed when he started casting spells but he usualy keeps it hidden; it may never fully grow, as he was not born a unicorn. He finished a more compact ring: an exact copy of his cutie mark that he can ware on his horn and hide completely in his mane. With the ring removed he can now cast weak spells, but unicorn foals do that easily. Arthtrott loves Twilight Sparkle who he met briefly while auditing a class she attended. But as he had no magical talent he was to intimidated to develope a relationship with her. (He thinks that she is at least 1/4 korean pony because of her beautiful, dark indigo mane and tail, and gorgeous purple hue). He loves that she is so well read and envies her intelligence and her firery mood and passion for life, when provoked. He just met her again for the first time in 5 years last month when she appeard in ponyville; which he himself had just learned existed. Currently he is introducing himself to those close to Twilight. He is worried that she may not return romantic feelings he has for her, as she is far more interested in her filly friends, and to her teacher Celestia, and may not be interested in colts at all. (He does intend to befriend Octavia and Trixie too). He is using a stealth approach on her by looking less like a stallion because he would rather be her friend first, then romance Twilight into accepting him, and into her life, as a partner(even if he is not a she). Arthtrott reveres mares as he is the middle child born to a family of sisters. His father is a gamber and never home, so they all lived in poverty, but he recieved much love from all the females in his life. He was born in Mountreal but moved to the west cost to Ponycouver. Arthtrott studied at U of C engineering, but halfway through the second semester, was brain injurred, in a carriage accident that ended his studies. This compounded with a fall he had at the age of 5 that left him once again socially awkward. Because of the effects of stress induced cortisol during key developemental milestones; he never developed a fully adult mindset. Equestria is an enchanted world and ponies all developed brains the size of their orca friends so he is not a complete idiot, unlike another species he's heard of. > And remember to always wear your helmet scootaloo :) Please look me up in FiMfiction.net Category:bronie